Team Kirby
|species = Kirby |affiliation = Dream Kingdom}} '''Team Kirby' (sometimes called Super Team Kirby) is a group in the Kirby series, debuting in the Kirby: Planet Robobot sub-game Team Kirby Clash. General Information Team Kirby is a team of four Kirbys; Kirby, Yellow Kirby, Blue Kirby and Green Kirby. There are four playable roles in Team Kirby; Sword Hero, Hammer Lord, Beam Mage and Doctor Healmore. Members of Team Kirby may switch roles between quests and face bosses in any combination of the four roles. In Team Kirby Clash, Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, and Super Kirby Clash, Team Kirby starts out with only two members. After completing a certain number of quests, two additional teammates join Team Kirby after "hearing of your exploits." In both games, Team Kirby fights bosses and gain experience depending on their performance. If they gain enough experience, they may all level up. The highest possible level to achieve in Team Kirby Clash is Level 10, while in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe the highest possible level is Level 50. In Super Kirby Clash, Level 100 is the maximum level. There are four stats for members of Team Kirby that may be leveled up: *Stamina: The ability to sustain damage *Attack: The ability to deal more damage per attack *Recovery: The ability to receive more health from healing items *Team Meteor: The ability to deal more damage with the Team Meteor attack In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe and Super Kirby Clash, Armor and Weapons may be purchased with Gem Apples at the Shoppe to improve these stats as well as Revival Speed, Charge Speed and Material Gain stats. In addition, Potions may be purchased to improve these stats temporarily. Related Quotes Trivia *When a member of Team Kirby is KO'd, he spins around and falls over like Kirby does when he is KO'd in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. A Kirby angel then floats away, which is a reference to a KO'd Kirby from Kirby Mass Attack. *According to concept art from Kirby: Planet Robobot, there were supposed to be two more character classes for a Ranger and a Rogue in the Team Kirby Clash sub-game; these would likely have had the abilities of the Archer and Ninja Copy Abilities, respectively. Artwork TKCD Sword Hero artwork.png|Sword Hero (Team Kirby Clash Deluxe) TKCD Sword Hero 2 artwork.png|Sword Hero (Team Kirby Clash Deluxe) TKCD hammer lord artwork.png|Hammer Lord (Team Kirby Clash Deluxe) TKCD dr. Healmore artwork.png|Doctor Healmore (Team Kirby Clash Deluxe) TKCD Beam Mage artwork 2.png|Beam Mage (Team Kirby Clash Deluxe) TKCD Kibble Blade artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork for Team Kirby Clash Deluxe TKCD ArtworkTwitter.jpg|Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter artwork SKC Sword Kirby.png|Sword Hero (Super Kirby Clash) SKC Sword Kirby 2.png|Sword Hero (Super Kirby Clash) SKC Hammer.png|Hammer Lord (Super Kirby Clash) SKC Doctor.png|Doctor Healmore (Super Kirby Clash) SKC Beam Mage.png|Beam Mage (Super Kirby Clash) SKC_Characters.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' (logo) Bg.jpg|Promotional artwork for Super Kirby Clash Parallel Nightmare Twitter.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' Official Miiverse Artwork Miiverse TKCD 1.jpg|Artwork by HAL Laboratory celebrating the release of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Concept Artwork KPR TKC 1.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Gallery KPR_Time_Stop.jpg|Team Kirby Clash KPR_Landia_EX_2.jpg|Team Kirby Clash Screenshot1TKCD.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Screenshot2TKCD.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Screenshot3TKCD.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' SKC_Team_Kirby.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' SKC_Team_Kirby_2.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' SKC_Form_a_Team.jpg|The player forms a team online. Category:Allies in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Kirby Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Allies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Novel Characters Category:Allies in Super Kirby Clash